


Nightmares and sleepy comforts

by asinineAnomaly



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anywho I love Ashe ubert, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, I guess??? They’re just being intimate, M/M, No Spoilers, Post-Time Skip, but in like a romantic way, or that’s what I intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 03:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asinineAnomaly/pseuds/asinineAnomaly
Summary: After Dimitri wakes up from a nightmare, Ashe comforts him.





	Nightmares and sleepy comforts

Dimitri gasps awake, heart pounding, blinking awake from his latest nightmare. One of his hands goes to the patch that covers his empty eye socket, the other moving from its place on top the sleeping body next to him to run it over a scar on his side, ensuring that neither had reopened or were bleeding. It takes a minute for his heartbeat to slow down to something more normal, and another to recognize the body sleeping next to him. 

Ashe turns to face Dimitri, awakened by his partner’s movement, “Nightmare?” He mutters, still half asleep.

Dimitri says nothing, breathing still shallow, moving closer in a nonverbal confirmation. 

Ashe smiles softly, pulling Dimitri closer - or pulling himself closer to Dimitri, rather - stroking his hair, “D’you wanna talk about it?”

Dimitri buries his head in Ashe’s neck, at first, the nightmare was a memory of when he lost his eye, having to claw it out after getting stabbed in his bid to escape, before morphing into something worse, “You died,” he mutters, “I… killed you” the enemy he stabbed had turned into his love, tears streaming down his face, screaming, asking why, why,  _ why, you promised you would never hurt me _ and being added to the faces of those he killed, along with the rest of his classmates. He wraps his arms around Ashe, for physical confirmation that he is there.

Ashe freezes for a second, partially because of how tightly Dimitri is holding him, partially because he’s no stranger to those types of dreams. He goes back to petting Dimitri, running his hands over the larger man’s scarred back. “That won’t happen,” Ashe softly says.

“But it could have,” Dimitri mutters, burrowing his head further into Ashe’s neck. He doesn’t like thinking of how he was before Byleth came back, but he knows it’s something he can’t ignore.

“But it didn’t,” Ashe replies, “you weren’t the monster you acted like. You  _ aren’t _ the monster you still think you are.”

Dimitri exhales lightly, breath tickling Ashe’s skin, hearing it from the man he loves helps, calms him down because he knows Ashe wouldn’t lie to him. “I don’t want to lose you,” he admits.

Ashe stops petting him, opting to move closer to Dimitri, positioning his body so that they’re face-to-face, “I’m not going anywhere. And I know we can get through anything together.”

Dimitri smiles for the first time since he woke up, giving Ashe a light kiss, “Thank you,” it’s not much, he could never show enough love and gratitude to this man, who’s been there to help pick him up after he went to hell, more so than most of his other friends, who he can only hope to treat with the same care and devotion.

Ashe smiles, he loves the rare smiles that brighten Dimitri’s face, “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Dimitri whispers, brushing a stray strand of hair off Ashe’s face. Ashe is right, they can do anything together. Being held close like this, foreheads touching in an act of intimacy Dimitri never thought he could have, he finally falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I think??? This is my first time??? Writing hurt comfort?? And I think it turned out well personally!!
> 
> Also *shakes fist at intsys* GIVE THEM AN A SUPPORT AND ENDING!!! GIVE THEM AN A SUPPORT AND ENDING!!!!!!!! I’m not sure I’m cut out to write a support though or I’d go ahead and do it myself but an ending.... hm maybe
> 
> And man.... I really love this pairing so if you wanna talk to me about it I’m @quixoticentity on twit and @scienceknight on tumblr and there’s also the comments if you aren’t comfy with either of those!! 
> 
> Lastly thank you very much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!!!


End file.
